A sensitive method for measuring intraoral de- and remineralization of tooth enamel will be employed to measure the demineralization potential of food. The method involves the use of blocks of bovine enamel carried on a prosthesis constructed to permit normal food consumption. The blocks are covered by a layer of cariogenic organisms indogenous to the human mouth. The acid generated by the organisms upon exposure to fermentable carbohydrates causes demineralization of the enamel, readily detected as an increase in permeability of the enamel to iodide. Tests of liquid and solid food are completed within 2h. Salivary concentrations of sugar will be determined during the period of the test and correlated with the demineralization score. The tests will include raw and gelatinized starches and experimental cookies prepared in the laboratory. The sugar and starch content of the cookies will be determined, and portions of the cookie containing a standard amount of carbohydrate will be consumed during a test. Employing a lean formula for the cookie, and substituting starch and gluten for wheat flour, the ratio of sugar to starch and the content of protein, fat and ash will be changed step-wise. Eventually cookbook formulae will be tested, with the purpose of determining the effect of each cookie ingredient on the rate of salivary clearance and enamel demineralization. The effect of various thickening agents used in the food industry on the demineralization produced by sucrose will also be investigated. In additional experiments carbohydrate consumption will be followed by consumption of fruits and vegetables or rinsing the mouth with water for the purpose of studying alleviating effects on demineralization and acceleration of oral clearance.